The demon Princess
by Doe Fanfics xxx
Summary: Where after the camping trip rin is kidnapped and there is also a twist about abuse and rin Is a girl.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday Morning and Rin was laying in bed. Watching the clocks time change from 4:04 to 4:05am,Rin sighed sitting up and looking over at Yukio who was snoring peacefully and talking in his sleep. Rin snickered at Yukio in one of his rare moments, Rin jumped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, Rin then walked towards the mirror Where Rin then saw her Reflection Rin had been dreading to see .Rin appearance came visible, her long hair cascading down her back to the bottom of her back and a little bit lower then her butt. Her pale face ,Big rosy lips and her perfect cheekbones to go with her face. She sighed, again, as she Pulled open the top draw and picked up a bobble and some hairclips and a bun bobble, she then preceded to tie her hair up into a big bun that settled on the top of her head. She then undressed her self and stepped into the shower where she washed her hair in vanilla and strawberry shampoo and Marshmallow body was, as she showered her brother was in the other room awake with only her running through his mind thinking of a plan if this one fails he sighed as he thought "what am I going to do about her" he then turned around. His sister then walked into the bedroom through the bathroom door in her school clothes as she looked at the clock it read 5:30am she then mumbled gently under her breath as she dried her hair she then put everything away and brushed her hair and put into a high who was now fully awake got himself dressed and went downstairs "HURRY UP NIISAN WERE GOING TO BE LATE "he shouted as he went to the kitchen to have something to eat with Rin chasing after him to have something to eat and get out of the house after as well and on the way to school for another day of ridicule, like every other day she has lived with and she wondered when her life will began

On the way to school she was given looks full ice and hatred, just another day in the life of Rin Okamura. Anyway on the way onto school she was questioned for her lateness and where her homework was as always she told them she hasn't done it, it was bonus that she wasn't getting shouted by Yukio for not doing her homework as she always does nii-sans homework she never had time to do it so she always ended up getting in trouble either her normal day had ended she went to Exorcist school where she learned to kill demons even though she was half demon herself she would be killed if she didn't, her life was a mess all the way round from her toes to the top of her head. She entered her classroom she was greeted with blank stares as she took her seat in the back of the classroom on the right side, As she sat down she pulled her Blue notebook and Folder out and started to write things down that was being said which actually shocked everyone in the room and a lot of whispers to be said around the small room and when they got harsher and harsher, she decided to pack everything away and walk out the room also leaving everyone shocked that she could hear her. Rin pulled out her iPhone 6 and started to text Shima, she sighed Shima was the only person who cared for her and didn't hurt her she secretly went out with him even though everyone knows she goes out with Bon, This thought made her sad as Bon didn't love her he only abused her and he was also a reason why she never got her Home work done in time.

Rin walked into the Forrest where she sat down on a tree, which had fallen down she placed her face in her hands and quietly sobbed into her hands. She felt someone's hand being placed on her shoulder she looked up with eyes full of tears and a tear stained face. Her eyes saw a man at least in his late twenties, he looked young with black hair with red streaks and clean shaved face, he had Hazel eyes and was wearing a red jacket with a plain white t-shirt and some blue baggy bottoms and a pair of converse, she lightly giggled at him as he stuck his tongue out at her. He wiped her tears away and lifter her up, Bridal style and took her over to a Gahanna gate where he walked through with her. When they had finished walking through the portal he gently placed her down on the bed and went to go and tell his family that he can done the mission that Mephiesto had sent them on to get their baby sister aka the princess of hell. When he retched the room where his family where, they all turned around when they had heard the door being opened, there sensitive hearing picking up the noise. Satin had stood up and ran over to his second oldest son "well, what news have u brought Lucifer " he shouted nervously to him, Lucifer laughed at the question "she is upstairs father asleep" he told them gleefully, The news had caused everyone to break out cheering and he got compliments shouted at him all the way though he sighed the only thing that mattered to him was that she was safe, This caused a question to form in his mind and he decided to voice it "why was she crying though" he said quite loudly this caused everyone to become worried at the voiced statement "what do u mean, dear brother." Amaimon stated confused at the news "she was crying when I had found her, maybe something bad had happened to her which had caused her to run into the forests" he stated "maybe we should try and see what had happened the third oldest had asked Astaroth asked, They all nodded and walked out the living space towards her bedroom.

"Thanks guys hopefully this was a good chapter and please follow and fav sorry if its short.


	2. AN info on Updates

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I did the last chapter quite a while ago and I have started the second chapter but I will not be updating till after Christmas most likely Christmas day at the earliest I have been revising for tests for my GCSES and iv had quite a lot of homework I also have a job that I have been going to and I have had a hard time fitting this into my time so I will try to update earlier then Christmas I swear but if not it will be around Christmas...**

 **I'm so sorry please don't hate me :(**

 **otherwise I will start singing JB**

 **ps please tell me what u want to happen such as bonds so far i'm doing a Shima x Rin but inbox on what u want to happen please let me know xxxxxxx**

 **Love u all *kisses***


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys can u please review and like please**

 ***Recap When they had finished walking through the portal he gently placed her down on the bed and went to go and tell his family that he can done the mission that Mephiesto had sent them on to get their baby sister aka the princess of hell. When he retched the room where his family where, they all turned around when they had heard the door being opened, there sensitive hearing picking up the noise. Satin had stood up and ran over to his second oldest son "well, what news have u brought Lucifer " he shouted nervously to him, Lucifer laughed at the question "she is upstairs father asleep" he told them gleefully, The news had caused everyone to break out cheering and he got compliments shouted at him all the way though he sighed the only thing that mattered to him was that she was safe, This caused a question to form in his mind and he decided to voice it "why was she crying though" he said quite loudly this caused everyone to become worried at the voiced statement "what do u mean, dear brother." Amaimon stated confused at the news "she was crying when I had found her, maybe something bad had happened to her which had caused her to run into the forests" he stated "maybe we should try and see what had happened the third oldest had asked Astaroth asked, They all nodded and walked out the living space towards her bedroom.**

 **end of recap**

 **with the exorcists**

The Cram school students were staring at the door which Rin had ran through, They shared a quick look at each other before Yukio ran out the door chasing after her. The rest of the cram students chased after their teacher. As the cram students chased after Yukio they were lead to the forest, where they had seen Rin down with tears in her eyes and start sobbing to herself, The cram had to hold back the overprotective brother, But something in his eyes said something different.

A man no older then twenty at the most came out from be hide a tree and walk towards Rin and smile gently at her and place his hand on her shoulder. Shima smiled even though she was his Girlfriend he knew she only thought of him as a friend. They watched as she was lifted up and took towards a portal, they leaped into action only to see themselves pass out. The last thing they had saw was Shima standing in front of them... or was it Shima, They couldn't tell.

Shima waved towards the portal and the demon waved back before he left he sent a note Shima's way before leaving. Shima opened the note and started to read it.

 _Hey_ Shim _a_  
 _Just to tell you were going to take Rin so we can help heal her mind and body from all the trauma she has been through so when ,we have had some time to introduce ourselves we will let her come back, and then it will be her choice if she comes with us and takes you or stayes with the abusive people but if she stays you will have to take care of her_  
 _We trust you Shima._  
 _From The brothers x_

As Shima read the note he then pressed a tablet to his lips and passed out.

Back with Rin

Rin had just woken up from a light sleep. She stretched and yawned as she got out of bed still in her school clothes, Rin had felt eyes watching her as she moved her head towards the people who were in the room watching her every move. Rin Looked over at them with a pair of blue Judging eyes "What u looking at, Wanna say something instead of staring,"she snorted at them, the men started to shake their heads in amusement at the petite girl in front of then decided to take it into his own hands as none of his sons decided to reply to their youngest and only sister "well,Rin u are here because ur so called friends,"he started in apasulute venom,"have not been nice to you and have not been taking care of you,you surly rember the boy u met yesterday?"he said he watched as she slowly and uncertainly nodded her head so he took this as his sign to continue,"well he was one of you're older was out looking for plan to infroltrate Enemy grounds,and he came across his adorable young sister crying as if her world was about to end right that minute but to make it sound more accurate shall we say crying as if she was hated and wanted dead by near enough every one in the School apart from the head teacher who was also looking out for her as they are related hmmmm",he finished leaning into himself as she looked up at them with wide doe eyes,maybe this won't be as bad as we thought was the last thought Satan said as he hugged the slightly shaking girl and left stalking out of the bed was going to be hell from above and them exorcists were going to pay for what they did to his little girl.

TBC  
Im soooo sorry if this chapter is fucking shit xx  
And im sorry it took me like forever to update i broke my laptop been busy with school and didnt have a phone xx


End file.
